


When there’s smoke, there’s fire

by queseraaa



Series: Two is Company, Three's a Crowd [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slow Build, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queseraaa/pseuds/queseraaa
Summary: Hakyeon stares at Wonsik with confusion, as if Wonsik is speaking a foreign language. “I don’t understand. You guys are a perfect match and will fit well with us. What is wrong?”





	When there’s smoke, there’s fire

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! i'm so sorry for not updating this for such a long time. i've been busy and now that i can breathe a little, i'm gonna continue this series. 
> 
> here's an update and i hope you like it.
> 
> feel free to comment and share your thoughts! 
> 
> thank you ♡

After he remembers what happened, Wonsik is still not convinced that they are captured and he asks Jaehwan for confirmation with a shaky voice.  

“I believe so. Remember we came back to the hostel last evening after our failed attempt to look for a new hostel and Hakyeon offered us some chicken cutlet rice and coke?” He must have drugged the food. The next thing I know, we are trapped here.” Jaehwan replies calmly. 

Wonsik looks at Jaehwan and frowns in confusion; not understanding why is he so calm despite the dire situation. Jaehwan shrugs and replies that it doesn't help the situation if he panics so it is best to have a clear mind in order to think on their feet when a chance to escape arises. 

“Well, at least I am with you. It is indeed till death do us apart, I guess?” Wonsik gives a nervous laughter.

Jaehwan looks at Wonsik endearingly and holds his hand. “We will get out alive, I promise. I won't let you die, at least not when I am alive and kicking.” 

Just then the door opens. 

“Oh hello there, you guys are awake.” Hakyeon chirps.

“Yeah scumbag, surprised that we are not dead yet?” Wonsik snaps.

Hakyeon gasps, “I'm sorry, did I give you the impression that I want you dead? You must have misunderstood me. I want you alive very much. In fact, alive and healthy.” 

“And do we want to know why?” Jaehwan’s turn to ask this time round.

“Yeah, are you gonna be nice to us so we will be happy and then we can be a loving family together? Is this why you are doing this? Cause you are lonely?” Wonsik says sarcastically.

Hakyeon gives an impressed look at the duo. He has a gut feeling that this two will be a perfect match when he sees them entering the hostel. He trusts his instinct more than anything and he is indeed pleased when his expectation is meet. He can’t wait to flaunt this in Taekwoon’s face. 

Jaehwan and Wonsik both look at each other skeptically when Hakyeon just stands there smiling to himself. 

“Uh...hello?” 

Hakyeon wakes to his senses and realizes he was in his own world. “Right. You guys are indeed smart, just like what I expected. Well, you are not wrong that I do want you guys to extend your stay here. Of course, I don’t have to please you to do it because you guys practically have no other options. But sure, I can make everything pleasant if you cooperate with me. After all, we are going to be a family.” Hakyeon smiles again.

The duo looks at him as if he lost his mind. Both are dumbfounded, unable to construct any proper sentence. 

Finally, Wonsik utters, “Are you insane? We don’t even know each other and you want us to be a family with you?” He glares at Hakyeon for being absurd. “Just because you don’t have one doesn’t mean you can force people to form one with you. Psycho.” 

At the mention of that word, Hakyeon flares up and says slowly, “Do. Not. Ever. Mention. The. Word. Psycho.” 

Both males stare at Hakyeon with wide eyes, too shocked to react as they did not expect Hakyeon to react this way - so furious yet so controlled of himself. 

What scares them more is when Hakyeon smiles few seconds after his threat, acting as if nothing happened. It brings chills down their spine.  

“Anyway, I will bring you guys your breakfast when the sun rises, so please, make yourself at home for now.” 

Jaehwan snorts and Hakyeon looks at him with a puzzled expression. “Something wrong?” He asks. 

Jaehwan snorts again and gives a soft laughter. “Something wrong? No, there is no “something wrong” but everything happening right now is wrong.” 

Hakyeon breathes deeply yet his smile remains on his face. It is not a surprise that the duo starts to wonder if Hakyeon does something to his face that causes the smile to be there perpetually. 

“Really? What is wrong then?” Hakyeon doesn't understand.

“This. You kidnapping us is wrong.” Wonsik hisses. 

Hakyeon stares at Wonsik with confusion, as if Wonsik is speaking a foreign language. “I don’t understand. You guys are a perfect match and will fit well with us. What is wrong?” 

The duo is dumbfounded again but Wonsik manages to ask, “Who is the ‘us’ here?”

It is Hakyeon’s turn to be surprised. Jaehwan notices his change of expression and probes, “Yeah, if we got to be family, you should let us know who else will be our family.” He says it with such sincerity that Wonsik gapes at him and wonders if Jaehwan loses his mind too. 

But the strategy works, at least, on Hakyeon. His expression turns softer and he contemplates, “You are right. I should let you meet them. You can meet Taekwoon, but not Hongbin. At least not now, maybe later when he is ready.” 

Again, Jaehwan and Wonsik glances at each other and then back at Hakyeon. They have so many questions but they do not probe further because Hakyeon is wiping his tears away when they glance back at him. 

"Ok, you guys should rest. I will see you all at dawn.” 

Silence fills the room for a while after Hakyeon’s exit. “What exactly just happened?” Wonsik asks.

Jaehwan ponders for a while before replying, “I do not know but at the very least, we know he won’t hurt us easily. Let's wait till dawn and we will get our answers.” 

Wonsik simply nods and the two of them just remain quiet till they fall asleep eventually.

 

//

 

Taekwoon sits up in his bed when he hears the door closes. It must be Hakyeon. He looks at the clock beside his bed. It is 2.30am. Is Hakyeon having trouble sleeping again? Worried, Taekwoon steps out of his room to check if Hakyeon is alright. 

Hakyeon slumps on the sofa, with his fingers on his temple. He hears Taekwoon coming from the back and turns to look at him. 

“Having trouble sleeping again?” Taekwoon whispers as he sits next to Hakyeon. 

Hakyeon remains quiet and rests his head on his shoulder. Taekwoon notices the tear stains on his face and decides not to probe further, in case he gets emotional over whatever that causes him to cry. 

They remain seated in that position for a while till Hakyeon whispers, “I went to see them earlier on.” Taekwoon does not say anything but Hakyeon can sense that he gets stiff. “They are okay, just angry and puzzled why they are caught up in this situation.” 

Taekwoon moves so that he can face Hakyeon and says, “I can understand why they reacted that way. Do you really want to do this? This is…” 

Hakyeon glares at Taekwoon, knowing very well what he is going to say even though his sentence is incomplete. “What is it? Are you going to tell me this is crazy? You know I will do anything for Hongbin and it doesn’t matter how others view me.” 

Taekwoon grimaces, “You know I don’t mean it that way. It is just...maybe we could have handled it better and not resort to such means. This will make the process harder and you know it.” 

Hakyeon does not continue the conversation but he tells Taekwoon what happened earlier and about their request to meet him and Hongbin. He suggests Taekwoon to meet them first till Hongbin is ready. After all, he wants the duo to be safe too and they can really use less injuries in this house. 

Taekwoon gives a blank expression as he thinks about the suggestion. He figures that it may be a good thing to meet them so he can convey the reason why things happened the way they are, instead of letting Hakyeon do the talking when he gets so damn emotional all the time and make things backfired. 

Once decided, he tells Hakyeon he will see them in the morning and urges him to go to bed since it is late. Hakyeon nods and as he walks into his room, he reminds Taekwoon to wake him when he plans to visit since he promises to bring the duo breakfast by dawn. 

“Ok.” Taekwoon mumbles as he thinks of another plan he has in mind. 

_I’m sorry, Hakyeon. I will wake you but not today._ _Not when_ _the boys need to know what they are really in for._

Taekwoon hates it when he thinks this way, nevertheless, he says it out, as if the action of saying it will make the fact less intimidating. 

“It is you who they should fear, not Hongbin.” 


End file.
